


Said the Deer to the Lion

by Critical_Space



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Space/pseuds/Critical_Space
Summary: this is literally just porn but i couldn't stop feelings from leaking into this cuz i'm dumb and soft





	Said the Deer to the Lion

“Dima,” Claude breathed, clawing at the heavy sheets.  
  
Dimitri only grunted, deepening his thrusts even as the smaller male squirmed underneath him, overstimulated and gasping for air. The way the Almyran was moaning, there was no doubt the soldiers outside could hear, and the thought of witnesses sent ripples of arousal down Dimitri’s spine.  
  
“Dima, I want to face you,” came another plea, sobbed out. The intricate collar of Claude’s fragile robe had slipped down his shoulder, and he looked utterly debauched in that moment. Atheism be damned, Claude’s face was flushed and his eyes dazed, surely from the shame of being laid bare before the Goddess. As if to accompany that thought, another surge of slick pooled down Dimitri’s cock. Utterly obscene.  
  
Startling himself, Dimitri pulled out from the soaked, tight heat, flipping the omega onto his back. Claude blinked up at him through freshly formed tears, his hair dangling limp from sweat and his eyes unfocused. Something panged inside Dimitri, and he leaned forward to nuzzle that long neck, along the pale scars. Apologies were foreign to him still, as his tongue remained unmoving, useless.  
  
Gently, without moving from the crook of Claude’s neck (his scent was strongest there, reminiscent of nutmeg and ginger-spiced bread), Dimitri slowly sought out his hole again, catching the tip of his burgeoning knot on the ring of muscle. He teased his cockhead slowly, letting it slip in every once in awhile, growling every time Claude whined pathetically in response.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” He cringed at the sound of his own voice, raw and brutish and harsh. Boar, sneered something ugly inside of him, and he grimaced, jaw clenching hard enough that his teeth creaked. The urge to withdraw into himself returned, violent and strong, and his lips pulled back into a snarl. Blindly, he made to pull back.  
  
A sudden warmth on his cheek made his eye fly open (when had it closed to begin with?), and a large hand guided his gaze up to meet blazing emerald. The same hand petted at his jaw, thumb stroking the line of muscle that slowly loosened, unraveled like string that had been cut in the middle.  
  
“Mitya,” Claude whispered, lips molding to the word. Dimitri could see the constellations in the freckles on his cheek. “You’ll hurt yourself,” he soothed, not unlike a stablehand calming down a panicked horse. The hand on his face burned like a brand.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dimitri mumbled, the strength leaving his shoulders, his arms, as he sagged down. He saw himself, crumpling like paper in the midst of a blaze. The only thing keeping him from disintegrating completely was Claude, holding him like he was something precious, anchoring him to his cursed existence. Escape wasn’t a possibility, the Almyran had made that clear a long while back.  
  
Claude sighed. The hand slid up into Dimitri’s hair, pulling him into that sweet mouth, golden and honeyed. For awhile they simply kissed, exploring each other softly and hesitantly. No other words were exchanged as Dimitri lowered his hips again, pushing back into the omega. He watched dark eyelashes flutter, thin lips falling apart. He wanted to commit it all to memory, to override the anguished voices and the sharp-tongued criticisms and the pain that threatened to flay him open every time he inhaled...  
  
He didn't even notice he had knotted until he felt rather than heard a huff of laughter against his cheek. Dimitri glanced down, noting the way Claude gazed at him with something akin to adoration. Blasphemous, he thought as a hand reached up to pull him down, down, down...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting at like 3 am so please be merciful


End file.
